


No Backing Out

by sickly _sweet (sketchy_and_unformed)



Category: The Lonely Island (Band)
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_and_unformed/pseuds/sickly%20_sweet
Summary: Andy wants to play Spin The Bottle. He may live to regret it (or really, really not).Repost from Livejournal.
Relationships: Andy Samberg/Akiva Schaffer/Jorma Taccone
Kudos: 5
Collections: Livejournal reposts: The Lonely Island





	No Backing Out

  
"I mean, how well do you really know someone if you've never made out with them?"  
  
Jorma's face scrunches up. "Dude, _what_?" He starts to laugh.  
  
Andy is bouncing on the bed, his eyes flashing with excitement. "Seriously! I think we should do this. Spin the bottle, right now."  
  
" _Why_?"  
  
"Come on, Jorm," Andy whines. "Kiv's cool with it, aren't you, buddy?" He looks to Akiva, who's leaning back against the headboard, for support. He shrugs and shakes his head.  
  
"Hey, if you want to make out with Jorm, you don't need my permission."  
  
"I don't want to make out with _Jorm_ ," Andy says scornfully, and Jorma makes a puppy dog face. "Come on, it has to be all of us! Why not?"  
  
"Because we're dudes!" says Jorm, then he starts giggling again. "Man, I think you smoked too much of this stuff."  
  
Andy looks dejected. "I thought you guys were my friends."  
  
"Which is exactly why making out with you is not top of our to-do list," Akiva says, reaching for his beer on the nightstand. "Don't you think it would fuck everything up?"  
  
"Uh, Kiv? You don't think he's actually _serious_ , do you?"  
  
"Of _course_ I'm serious!" Andy exclaims, jumping to his feet on the mattress. "I'm _always_ serious, but I'm _especially_ serious about putting my tongue in your mouths!"  
  
This finally breaks Akiva and he doubles over laughing, almost spilling his beer on the bedspread. "Jesus," he gasps, "you're killing me, Andy."  
  
Andy pouts with his hands on his hips, still looming over his friends. "Are we doing this or not?"  
  
Akiva wipes the tears from his eyes, letting out one more giggle that turns into a hiccup halfway through. "Fuck it, maybe we should? If it'll shut Andy up."  
  
The room falls silent. Jorma is frowning hard at Akiva, who's face has become curiously blank, while Andy is barely suppressing his excitement. But it's Jorma who speaks first, glancing between his friends.  
  
"So...who should go first?"  
  
"We have to spin the bottle," says Andy, flopping ungracefully back down onto the bed and making the mattress jump.  
  
"Bottle won't spin on the blankets," Akiva points out, ever the voice of reason. "We'd have to sit on the floor."  
  
"There's cockroaches down there, man. It's better up here."  
  
"There are not cockroaches in my bedroom, Jorma."  
  
"Fine, _you_ sit on the floor then."  
  
"I won't," says Andy self-righteously, "but only because it's way more comfortable on the bed."  
  
"So we can't spin the bottle."  
  
Andy sighs wearily. "No, Akiva, I guess we can't."  
  
"Should we flip a coin?" Akiva giggles again. "I can't believe I'm saying this."  
  
"That's a great idea, Kiv!" Andy pats down his pockets, frowning. Then he lunges over Akiva to check the bedside table, finding nothing. He flops onto his stomach and hangs his head over the edge of the bed. "Dammit, who has a coin?"  
  
"Use a bottle cap, genius," Jorma says, leaning forward. "Get it over with already."  
  
Andy snaps his fingers with glee and grabs a discarded bottle cap. "Okay. Heads, Kiv goes first. Tails, it's Jorm."  
  
"Which side is heads?"  
  
"Shut up already! Okay, here we go."  
  
Jorma watches fearfully as Andy flicks the bottle cap into the air. It spins a few times before Andy catches it, closing his fist around it. "Oooh, who will it be?" He peeks between his fingers overdramatically, then grins slyly. "Jorm?" Jorma's eyes widen and he backs away a little. "Or Kiv?" Akiva is still laughing. "Which one is it? Hmm..."  
  
"Andy, I swear to God..."  
  
"Impatient, aren't we? Just for that..."  
  
Before Jorm can blink Andy dives at him and tries to kiss him. Jorma manages to turn his head just in time to feel a wet smack of lips against his cheek, and he lashes out to push Andy away.  
  
"Gross, Andy, quit it!"  
  
"No backing out now, buddy." Andy's voice is low and there's a devilish grin on his face. "It's go time. Pucker up." His single-mindedness is overwhelming, and they're all starting to lose sight of what a weird idea it is to kiss each other because they all know that if Andy has decided that it's happening, it's happening. Jorm scrunches his face up, closing his eyes.  
  
"Fine. Do it."  
  
Akiva watches Andy move onto his hands and knees, closing the short distance between himself and Jorma, who looks like he's waiting to be shot. "You have to relax," Andy says softly, and Jorma opens one eye warily.  
  
"No way."  
  
Andy smiles sympathetically. "I won't bite, I swear."  
  
Jorma sighs through gritted teeth and closes his eyes again. His face relaxes but his jaw is set, and Andy quickly leans in and presses their lips together. It lasts for maybe two seconds before he pulls away, satisfied. Jorma immediately swipes a hand across his mouth.  
  
"Are we done here?"  
  
"Noooooo..." Andy says, grinning again. "That was just a warm-up."  
  
"What exactly is wrong with you, Andy?" Akiva asks, draining his beer and setting the bottle down. Andy looks hurt in that way that, on him, is impossible to resist.  
  
"Would it really be so bad kissing me?"  
  
"I just don't get you, man."  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Akiva does so, and Andy slides over to sit between him and Jorma, who is watching with uneasy anticipation. Akiva feels Andy lean towards him, the close proximity of his friend making him tense involuntarily. Andy's breath drifts across his face and he feels him moving even closer. There's barely an inch between them now, and it's really happening. Akiva opens his eyes and sees how close Andy is to him. For a second everyone is perfectly still.  
  
Then Andy and Akiva simultaneously burst out laughing. A beat later Jorma joins in.  
  
"That was the gayest thing I've ever seen, guys."  
  
"At least Kiv is receptive to my advances!" Andy says, recovering from his laughter. "Now, we really have to do this. No more joking."  
  
"Okay," says Akiva. "So do it."  
  
Andy leans in again, this time not giving Akiva a chance to start laughing before their lips touch gently. Akiva is totally relaxed, and Andy is surprised when he opens his mouth slightly against his. He feels his heart do a little flip in his chest, then he pulls away.  
  
"Damn, Kiv."  
  
"You pussied out," Akiva says with a glint in his eye. "That totally doesn't count."  
  
Andy shrugs and swoops back in, pressing harder against Akiva this time. Jorma watches with increasing fascination as they both close their eyes and start to really make out, one of Akiva's hands coming up to grab the back of Andy's neck. Andy groans and pushes his tongue into Akiva's open mouth; this may have started as a joke (mostly), but it's turned into one hell of a kiss. The kind of kiss that makes the bottom drop out of his stomach and his head swim, and it's Akiva kissing him.  
  
He's stunned when he feels another arm slide around his back and the warmth of Jorma's body pressing against him. He breaks away for long enough to gawp at his friend. "Jorm?"  
  
Jorma grins. "It looks like fun. Can I join in?"  
  
Akiva reaches out so that the three of them have their arms around each other. "Of course you can. We're the dudes."  
  
"Awesome. Kiss me now, Andy."  
  
Still shocked but increasingly willing, Andy complies. This time, Jorma tilts his head to give Andy full access to his mouth. Their teeth click together and Andy feels Akiva rubbing his neck, encouraging him. Jorma is more aggressive than Akiva and Andy breaks away, breathing hard.  
  
"Okay guys, what the hell is this?"  
  
"It was your idea, man," Akiva says, a challenge in his eyes.  
  
"But...I mean..."  
  
"You can't back out now, Andy," Jorma says with a wicked grin, voice low. Andy's mind is officially blown.  
  
"It was just a joke," he murmurs to himself before Akiva pulls him back in, and the rest of the night is a blur.


End file.
